ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ralok
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Technorg page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. *If you think your ready enough for a user right, request it at a bureaucrat's talk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 16:08, 2 September 2011 Don't make spam comments Read the rules. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I fail to see what I did? And you have failed to point out what I have done! If I have breached this websites rules, instead of vaguely telling me that I have broken the rules, would you please point out what rule I have broken, where the rule was broken, and tell me how I can avoid breaking the rule in the future! Some people make genuine mistakes, but you are accusing me of spamming when none of my edits fall under any of the definitions for the word spam. I have neither advertised anything, nor have I repeatedly posted the same message over and over again in repetition. I would genuinly like to correct my mistake, and pologize for my mistake so please help me out and point out what I have done wrong. ralok 08:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Specifically you made one comment on the Kolar page with the following content: ::"Them blue tetramands coming into our deserts, stealing our jobs, GO BACK TO YOUR DESERS BLUEZERS ::back in my day them filthy bluezers did what they were told and they knew there place ::(if you dont get the joke I am making, I am very sorry)". ::This comment has nothing to do with the show and isn't even a comment regarding the character Kolar. It's just meant to be a joke. Such things are better left to blogs. ::Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, it's generally considered "good manners" to reply on the other person's talk page. This isn't a rule, though. ::Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have never been on a wiki where it was considered good matters to reply on a users talk page. In fact most wikis I have been on it was considered decent to not spread out a conversation across multiple pages thus making it confusing. Now in regards to my comment, it was a joke based on the character presenting evidence for multiple individual racial groups amongst the tertramand race, I decided to present the idea in the form of a joke because I assumed that other members of this community would both understand the joke, and understand what I was takling about . .. I am sorry. But please do not accuse me of "spam" again, I neither spammed(v) that comment, nor have I posted spam(n). What I did was post a comment in an inappropriate format, and I am genuinly sorry for that . . . I promise it will not happen again. By the way, would you happen to have a source for the idea that all tetramands share volcanus' body shape? I would very much like the information on technorgs page to be accurate, and if my edits have been detrimental to that end I would like to repair that. ralok Sorry, I meant detrovites not tetramand . . . sorry. ralok 08:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne McDuffie (who was the main writer of Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien prior to his death) confirmed it on his forum. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have heard that, but I havent seen any links to this specific post, or screenshots of it ralok 08:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Me neither, I just saw the post itself a while before his death. Sometimes users forget to add sources, but it's true. ::Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) good enough for me ralok 09:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC)